My Gift's
by rainbowdragongirl101
Summary: Suigintou decides to make the others presents and ask for forgiveness. Some ooc and some grammer errors, sorry. Also I may make a bunch of random one shots about Suigintou, if you have any ideas please let me know.


_Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or stuff._

Warnin swearing and stuf!:

It was a dark stormy night,Suigintou sat near the opened window of her master's hospital room. She was in thought about her life, her choices, her regrets. She had so many now if only she could make up for them, be diffrent, treat everyone diffrent, and know what she knows now. If only she could if only...... But who said she could'nt make up for them!?

Suigintou got up and set to work on her plan she was cooking up, A sorry gift for the others. She went to the N-field and got the materials she would need, each gift would be diffrent then the next. Soon she got lace from broken dolls lying about, an empty broach container, and a jewel. She Made Kanaria's gift out of these things.

Sueseseki was next, a rusty pocket knife, paints, and a cute container. These would make Sueseseki a thing that really reflected her personallity and stuff. Then Souseseki.......this would be difficult. She gathered lace, ribbons, and a small comb.

Shinku.....Suigintou paused. "The one who I now understand was actually an allie and not my enemy, a friend and foe.....Her gift must be unique and mean everything." Suigintou thought and decided hers would be last, She went on to Hina-ichigo instead she would be easy. Gathering pink lace, cloth, ribbons and an empty hair accesory container.

So Barasuishou........"does she really deserve one?" Suigintou asked herself then thought of Kirakishou. "Nah Kira and Bara should get small things. Like a brush and weed killer for Kira's eye. Bara can get a gift card to Kisha's Gift Shop. They sell dolls she may fit into an outfit......if she stayed of the emotional eating." Suigintou laughed a bit at her own joke and scolded herself lightly. Then knew she'd hafta get Jun and that Nori girl something. She did almost kill him afterall.

Once done with the others she went back to Shinku's gift. She was going to be the hardest, Proper tea loving, book reading, doll.....

"what to get her, what to get likes that Kun-Kun thing.......so thats....IT!!! I got it." Suigintou said to herself exitedly. She knew what to get her now and she could get the items E-A-S-L-Y-.

Once in the morning it was done. She made notes and wrapped the gifts all up. "Now" Suigintou thought, " Sueseseki will be rude but will be thankfull underneath it all." Suigintou said traveling through the fields to Jun Sakurada's house. Once there she announced herself before coming through the reck/storage room door. Shinku, Sueseseki, Souseseki, Hina ichigo, Kirakishou, Barasuishou,Jun, Nori, and Kanaria were all there and stared at her in question.

"Here these ate for you." Suigintou said and took the wrapped present to the kitchen table. "Please just open them before you say anything."

Hina ichigo and Kanaria seeing it was a present went full speed to the table, found there names and tore open.

"Oh!!!!, I love IT!!" Hina-ichigo exclaimed holding up a barrett that was decorated in pink lace and a small lil pink ribbon made the barrett.

"I like mine to, its really nice." Kanaria said hiding her true exited feeling. She'd gotten a broach with a yellow and orange jewel in the middle of the broach, a buch of yellowish orangish lace around the broach."Thank you so much!"

"Come on Soueseseki we might as well take a look at ours." Sueseski said as she dragged her twin to the table and took her gift as did Souseseki. Sueseseki opened the wrapping up to reavel a dagger necklace painted in green to match her clothes. She couldn't say anything. Souseseki got a beatiful comb with light blue lace on it cause she wasn't the most girly of the group. She really liked hers to. They thanked Suigintou, Suseseki didn't say anything rude.

Nori, Jun,Kirakishou, Barasuishou, and Shinku went to the table. Nori opened to a charm bracelet with all the doll's fav main colors as the colorful charms. Jun got a new sweater that was green. Kirakishou and Barasuishou got gift cards to Kisha's gift shop aldo Bara got a new eye patch. Shinku looked for hers.

"Shinku I couldn't think of aything you'd want to I got you a production type thing." Suigintou said then snapped her fingers and the light lowered and a story with Detective Kun-Kun in it, he was solving a mystery.

At the end of the show the lights went on and everyone applauded. Shinku turned to Suigintou tears in her eyes. "Thank you Suigintou. That was the best one i'd ever seen."

"Its fine....I wanted to apologize to all of you and I thought of making you guys things so thats why im here to apologize. Im sorry guys."

"We forgive you." Hinaichigo, nori, Kanaria, Barasuishou, and Kirakishou said happily. Shinku nodded as did Jun and Souseseki. I guess if you guys do then I do to." Sueseseki said. She really did forgive her though.

Sigintou went home hours later to Megu. She was happy, forgiven, and at peace. Then when the moon was up she was illuminated in the moon's light and an outline of her true self a white clothed angel. Megu smiled at her thats how she always saw her and always would.

_**The End **_


End file.
